


Day 26: Jen In The Know (Part 1)

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [26]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adorable, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluffy, I wish I could say more, Jen wasn't supposed to know, M/M, One Shot, Shopping, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but now she does, you've gotta read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Jen discovers something interesting
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Day 26: Jen In The Know (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> can i just say this arc is my favourite arc of the whole series. i love it. i really do. please enjoy!!! 
> 
> todays prompt is “You don’t see me.”

When she went out at lunchtime for a sneaky shopping trip, Jen never imagined that _this_ would happen. 

It had been her shoes, you see. They’d been rubbing all day, and it got to a point where she couldn’t handle it anymore. They were beautiful, they really were, but she knew she’d been in pain for a good week or two if she kept this up. So, she took the pair of trainers she had stashed under her desk for emergencies, got up during lunch and marched out of the office in the direction of the nearest shopping centre. 

She’d been so pre-occupied with the pain in her heel that she hadn’t realised that Roy wasn’t in the office. 

Finding the shoes had been easy. She was now sporting a very pleasing pair of flats that didn’t make her feet feel as if they were being put through a grinder every time she took a step. When she looked at her watch, she noticed that she had a decent amount of time before her lunch break ended, and... well... the boys wouldn’t _really_ care if she was a bit late back, would they? No, they’d probably be quite grateful for it. 

Immediately she headed in the direction of the jeweller’s. Whenever she was in town, she always ended up there somehow. She liked looking at all the gorgeously expensive diamond and emerald and sapphire engagement rings, and imagining them sitting on her finger. She liked imagining a man being there to put it there as well. No, it was a sort of strange fascination with the rings that always brought her running back to gaze at them. 

She’d been looking at them for a good five minutes before she saw it. She had her eye on a lovely white diamond and blue sapphire number (never mind the price), when all of a sudden something--she wasn’t sure what--told her that she had to look into the shop. She ignored the feeling for another couple of minutes, but it soon became too strong to resist and she sighed, moving back a little and taking a look in. 

The man at the counter, talking nervously to the chief jeweller and saleswoman, was completely, totally, undoubtedly Roy. 

She audibly gasped before she could stop herself. She couldn’t help it. She slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself making any more noise, but it was too late. Roy was already turning towards her. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, and even if there had been Jen doubted that she would have been able to move there in time. She felt frozen. Roy turned fully. 

Their eyes met, and Jen could see the panic in Roy’s. 

_“You don’t see me,”_ the Irishman mouthed. 

“What--” Jen started to ask, but Roy shushed her quickly. He paused for a moment, then beckoned her forward. Intrigued, she came forward. 

On top of the glass cabinet were three trays, each with twenty or so rings in them. They were all nice enough, gold or silver bands with various patterns engraved in them. For a moment, Jen was confused. What could Roy possibly want a ring for? 

Then, of course, her brain kicked in. 

“Oh my God!” she exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth again. 

“You _cannot_ tell Moss,” Roy said, He sounded desperate, like he was pleading with her. She didn’t answer. She couldn’t: she was in shock. “Jen! You can’t tell him.”

“I won’t!” Jen blurted. “Oh my-- when!? How!?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Roy replied. He smiled shyly, looking down at the rings. “We were just sat watching the telly the other night, and I looked over at him and I realised that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.” 

Jen squealed at the cuteness, bouncing from one foot to the other as her face split into a huge grin. 

“I did this!” she said happily, addressing the saleswoman rather than Roy. “I got them together!” 

The saleswoman laughed a little, smiling at them. 

“Well, this ring is an excellent choice,” she said, pointing to a particular ring and handing Roy an information card. The ring was made of tungsten, and proclaimed itself to be “carbide black/grey”. It looked sort of futuristic, Jen thought, and it was a lovely bronze colour inside. Roy shot Jen a nervous look. 

“What do you think?” he asked. 

Jen smiled at him. 

“I think he’ll love it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!!! please leave comments and kudos if you can, they make me feel like my parents feel when they get a really good bit of cheese (they love cheese guys what can i say)
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all xx


End file.
